Dad's Guitar Stuff
Creator of the Mix: Rev. Syung Myung Me Initial Notes About The Mix: My dad's been working on some of his own music, and he's got a rough mix of something that's gonna be really cool, but isn't quite there yet. After hearing it last night, my family all got in a big conversation on how to make it better, and it came to the idea that I should make a CD of stuff for him to listen to to listen to how it's produced and/or how the lead guitar/lead instrument is in it, and just sort of tear apart the songs and all that, in a way to learn from them and apply to his own music. There's a lot of rock type stuff on there, along with some more experimental stuff. It's in MP3 format, and it's in no particular order, hence the bullets, rather than the numbered tracklisting. Tracklisting: *Brian Eno - Everything Merges With The Night *Brian Eno - Bottomliners *Brian Eno - I'll Come Running *Brian Eno - Another Green World *Brian Eno - Kurt's Rejoinder *Brian Eno - King's Lead Hat *Brian Eno - Julie With ... *Brian Eno - Needles In The Camel's Eye *Brian Eno - The Paw Paw Negro Blowtorch *Brian Eno - Driving Me Backwards *Brian Eno - On Some Faraway Beach *Brian Eno - Baby's On Fire *Brian Eno - Cindy Tells Me *Brian Eno - Blank Frank *Brian Eno - Back In Judy's Jungle *Brian Eno - Third Uncle *Brian Eno - Sky Saw *Brian Eno - Golden Hours *Brian Eno - Backwater *Chumbawamba - Don't Try This At Home *Chumbawamba - When I'm Bad *Chumbawamba - Amnesia *Chumbawamba - Drip, Drip, Drip *Chumbawamba - Outsider *Curtis Mayfield - Move On Up *David Bowie - Heroes *David Bowie - Time *David Bowie - Boys Keep Swinging *David Bowie - TVC 15 *David Bowie - Rebel Rebel *David Bowie - I'm Afraid Of Americans *David Bowie - Suffragette City *David Bowie - Life On Mars? *David Bowie - The Man Who Sold The World *David Bowie - Slip Away *David Bowie - 5:15 The Angels Have Gone *David Bowie - Everyone Says 'Hi' *David Byrne - Lazy *DEVO - Timing X *DEVO - Strange Pursuit *DEVO - Smart Patrol/Mr. DNA *DEVO - Mecha-Mania Boy *DEVO - Luv-Luv (Instrumental) *DEVO - (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction *DEVO - Gut Feeling/Slap Your Mammy *DEVO - Gotta Serve Somebody *Dresden Dolls - Truce *The Fastbacks - In The Winter *The Fastbacks - Wrong, Wrong, Wrong *The Fastbacks - Old Address Of The Unknown *The Fastbacks - In The Observatory *The Fastbacks - Dreams I.H.S. *The Fastbacks - A A A *The Fastbacks - Ball of Fire *The Fastbacks - Go All The Way *The Fastbacks - Queen of Eyes *The Fastbacks - On The Couch *The Fastbacks - Alison *Frank Zappa - Uncle Remus *Frank Zappa - Orrin Hatch On Skis *Frank Zappa - Sexual Harrassment In The Workplace *Frank Zappa - Inca Roads *Frank Zappa - Po-Jama People *Frank Zappa - Andy *Frank Zappa - Peaches en Regalia *Frank Zappa - We Are Not Alone *Frank Zappa - G-Spot Tornado *Frank Zappa - Whipping Post *Frank Zappa - It Just Might Be A One Shot Deal *Kraftwerk - Musique Non Stop *Kraftwerk - Vitamin *Kraftwerk - Ruckzuck *Boingo - Insanity *Boingo - Pedestrian Wolves *Ozzy Osbourne - Suicide Solution *Ozzy Osbourne - Perry Mason *Ozzy Osbourne - Shot In The Dark *The Residents - Third Reich 'n' Roll Final Suite ("Hitler Was A Vegetarian" excerpt) *Royksopp - Alpha Male *Snakefinger - Move *Snakefinger - Eva's Warning *Snakefinger - 8 1/4 *Stereolab - Metronomic Underground *Stereolab - Blue Milk *Talking Heads - I Zimbra *Talking Heads - Once In A Lifetime *Talking Heads - Born Under Punches (The Heat Goes On) *They Might Be Giants - Sleeping In The Flowers *They Might Be Giants - AKA Driver *They Might Be Giants - Bangs *They Might Be Giants - Cyclops Rock *They Might Be Giants - Man, It's So Loud In Here *They Might Be Giants - Another First Kiss *They Might Be Giants - Lady Is A Tramp *They Might Be Giants - Welcome to the Jungle *They Might Be Giants - Memo To Human Resources *They Might Be Giants - Museum Of Idiots *They Might Be Giants - I Am 40: Memories Of West St. And Lepke *Thomas Dolby - Budapest By Blimp *Tubeway Army - We Have A Technical *Ween - A Tear For Eddie *Ween - Voodoo Lady *Ween - Doctor Rock *Ween - I Can't Put My Finger On It *Ween - Tender Situation *Ween - I Don't Want It *Ween - The Argus *Ween - Pink Eye (On My Leg) *Ween - Ice Castles *Ween - Back To Basom *The Who - Won't Get Fooled Again